Snake in Lions Clothes
by Madam-Slaughter
Summary: The sister that no one really paid any mind to. Sucked back in time after brutally being tortured. The Marauders find her. What happened when three of the marauders feel this overwhelming need to protect this girl. Make sure that nothing more happens to this girl. How will they protect the girl from the beginning of a war, she's already seen the outcome of. Will she be able to sav
1. Cruciatus

This is just the prologue.

The golden trio, the boy who lived Harry Potter, and his two best friends Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The trio who never failed to get into trouble every single year they arrived at Hogwarts. From their first year with the Sorcerers Stone, to second year with the Chamber of Secrets, helping Sirius Black stay out of Azkaban in third year, to Harry's year with the Goblet of Fire.

But unknown to almost all was a fourth was always hiding in the shadows. A snake among lions, Hermione's twin sister who came with her to Hogwarts, Madison Granger. Though when she was sorted by the hat. Its decision was she was better suited for and should be in Slythrien, rather then with her sister. Madison was bitter about it for months. Especially with the way the pure-bloods treated her. Like she was a stain on the wizarding world. No matter how she proved herself or how hard she worked, how she proved her self in both academics and in the practical use of everything that she learned while she had been going to school at Hogwarts. She was never good enough for the pure bloods of the Slythrien house. They all made it perfectly clear with all the sneers and muttered insults calling her 'Mudblood', one of the worst slurs in the wizarding vocabulary. But she kept to herself, ignoring every jab and every insult. Always observant of things around her.

She didn't typically take part in most of the action her sister did. But she helped when she could. Not trusting the three not to get into terrible trouble. It was after Dumbledores death that Madison finally came out of the shadows and finally decided to help more personally. She decided two Granger brains was far better than one, when it came to helping find the horcuxes.

The war had really began to destroy the peace that the wizarding world had known. Blood prejudice, became more pronounced in the ministry. Showing just how far Voldemort reach had gotten. It became scary to even be a half blood. So the four of them had began the hunt for the one thing that could actually kill Voldemort.

But like every plan, something had to go wrong. Snatchers found them in the Forest of Dean dragging them to what she realized was the Malfoy manor. Her stomach sank at the mere sight of the massive manor. She knew what was coming and even unknown to Madison herself today was going to be one of the toughest days of her life. She looked at Hermione, she had to protect her sister and her friends so she non-verbally cast glamours on Hermione and Ron. Hermiones bushy hair had suddenly gone black and straightened out. He eyes turned a a cerulean blue, Ron's re hair had curled up and turned blonde his freckles all disappeared. They looked like completely different people. Hermione had already got to Harry's face with a stinging hex his face was swollen beyond recognition. Madison tried to steel herself and her emotions. She knew that if anyone recognized any of them for who they really were it would be even worse then just recognizing one of them.

Madison didn't have enough time to fix her own appearance which she knew was a horrible thing with where they were going. The snatchers lines them up in front of Draco. Her eyes briefly meet his eyes, a silent plea passed her eyes. She knew he got what she was trying to say. 'Protect them.' A look of pain and guilt passed over his face. As he realized what Madison was asking him to do.

Panicking for just a moment afraid that Draco wouldn't help her, she knew that he was a good person, who was just put into a very bad situation. She was almost positive he would help even if it was in just the tiniest bit.

Bellatrix shrieked "TELL US DRACOOO!! Is this...who we think they are!!"

Draco frowned "I only recognize one of them. She's one of Potter's mudblood friends. On the end, with short curly hair." His voice cracked he practically turned green at using those awful words.

Draco and Madison were as close to friends as a pure-blood and muggle born could get without someone screaming blood traitor. Draco had a deep and mutual respect for her when she toke down a group of sixth years when they thought they could hex her while her back was turned studying late one night in the common room. When she countered every hex that was thrown at her behind her back almost with what seems like ease. She showed them that she was not a force to be messed with not even aware at the time that there were curious steel gray eyes watching. She was only in her second year.

He closed his eyes as Hermione was practically carried away as she screamed and struggled to get to her sister. While Harry and Ron screamed trying to fight back. Pleading for them to take them instead of her. But those words feel on deaf ears. Draco couldn't even look over at his aunt. His face was white as a ghost. He knew what was going to happen to her the pain and torture Bellatrix planned to inflict on to Hermione. He silently begged for anyone, anything to help her. In his head he was praying to anyone and anything to help.

That's when Bellatrix hit Madison with the first Cruciatus curse. The ear splitting scream that ripped out of Madison throat as she writhed on the floor of the ballroom in pain. Tears streaming down her face. The look of agony on her face made bile rise in Draco's throat.

In that moment he thought it was silly but in between Madison's blood curdling screams from the cruciatus curse. His thoughts drifted to that of Dobby...practically begging the small elf to come and save her. To listen to one order from his old masters.

Madison screamed, her vision being blurred by the intense pain and tears streaming down her face. It felt like her insides were practically exploding, every single nerve was ripping itself apart. She cried out, tears free falling from her face. She was begging for it to stop, begging to be killed but she knew her crys, and plea sounded more like choked sobs in till sound no longer escaped her mouth anymore.

She slowly looked up when the pain had finally ceased, her body still twitching from the after effects of the curse, to see Bellatrix with a cursed blade. Deeply craving something into her arm. Every single letter carved into her arm felt like fire in her skin. Screaming and crying trying to get away but not being able to move at all. Her screams would be something that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life. He felt bile raise in the back of his throat again. Closing his eyes. But before he opened them again. He heard what sounded like blast from curses and hexes. He opened his eyes to see that the golden three had some how escaped he looked and saw Dobby. He smiled slightly at the elf. Dobby smiled back with a sad smile. A silent understanding passed between them, Dobby had heard Draco plea.

Hermione reached her sisters practically cradling the broken girl in her arms. Sobbing as Madison once beautiful blue eyes now looked almost like stone, glazed over she was so fragile and broken. Her body still violently shaking from the curse. She cradled her injured arm.

"I'm...I'll...it's fine, id do it again to protect my little sister." She whispered her voice sounded so gravely and horse from her screaming so much though she sounded so utterly broken. "Just get me out of here...please." She said as she moved her self to try and walk almost to fast for her abused body to handle and she crumbled into a pile on the floor. Harry and Ron both helped her stand.

Bellatrix began to scream in fury at Dobby "HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!!"

Dobby practically scoffed "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!" he said as he appriated them but not before Bellatrix threw a blade into the vortexes.

In all the mix of limps. It hit Madison right inbetween her breast were her time turner sat. Cracking it open. Causing the sand to flow freely and seep into her wound.

When she hit the ground, with a loud and hard thud, she let out a loud and pained scream of pain. She hadn't landed where her sister or her friends did. Rather she landed in what looked to be the Hogwarts grounds weak from torture and practically bleeding to death. Fading in and out of consciousness. She heard three voices nearby.

She held her wand tightly now that Dobby had given it back to her. She would need to defend herself from Death Eaters if she was back on Hogwarts grounds. Her body wasn't letting her move how she wanted to move. She was slow and sluggish her hands were shaking almost violently.

"Moony! We have quitch practice. Why'd you drag us here!?" A smooth voice, it almost reminded her of someone she knew.

"Shut it Padfoot. I smell blood. I-I also heard a girl scream. I don't want to check it out alone." He practically growled.

"You owe us then...bloody hell" grumbled the final voice. But stopped when they came across what Remus had smelt. It was a beautiful tennage girl who had her wand trained on them. She was shaking violently from what they assumed was the after effects of a curse. Blood soaked through her dark colored clothing and her face was very pale under the blood and dirt. Blood and dirt matted her hair making it stick to her head. Blood covering one of her arms, Sirius was barely able to make out that the cruel word 'MUDBLOOD' was clearly carved into her very flesh. But what made the boys panic the most was the blade that stuck out of the mysterious girls chest.

"We have to help her."

Was the last thing she heard before the darkness toke her. No matter how hard she fought it. She lost consciousness after three boys who looked just like a young Sirius Black, Remus Lupine and Harry.

Can I get at least one comment...friendly constructive criticism.


	2. Two

Remus looked down at the sleeping girl in the infirmary. They had managed to carry her to Madam Pomfrey. Who was so astounded from the amount of injuries that this girl had. That she didn't even wait to listen to how the boys even found her.

The amount of injuries didn't stop her from doing everything she could to clean and sterilize very wound she could see. Also running magical diagnostics as she went. She let out some gasp as she look at this mysterious girls arm. At the vile words carved into her pale freckles forearm.

Remus had been so focused on rushing her to Madam Pomfrey he honestly hadn't paid much attention to where any of the blood was coming from. His eyes flew down to her arm just as he heard Sirius speak

"What type of monster actually carved that word into someone flesh" the words feel out of Sirius mouth as disgust dripped from very word. The disgust clear on his face because he knew exactly who would do it.

Alarm became clean on Madam Promfreys face as she also toke notice to how her body flinched away from all physical touch. Madam Pomfrey knew immediately these were signs of the after effects of the cruicotus curse. She waved her wand as potions appeared at her side as start to make the girl drink them one after the other in till she felt like some color had come back to the girls cheeks.

Remus watched, James and Sirius tried to get him to leave the girl.

James looked at his holding his arm "come on Mooney, she's in good hands, there is nothing we can do. Were just in the way mate."

But he couldn't, his instincts were screaming at him to protect that girl. It made the wolf stir crazy. He knew it was most likely because the full moon was so close. But seeing the slur engraved in this girl arm practically made him vibrate in rage. He had to agree with what Sirius has said earlier, what type of monster engraved that filthy word into someone's skin.

From the way black bleed around the wound he could tell a cursed blade was used. They had just started to really get into cursed objects and darker magic in Defense against the dark arts. He knew that with the use of the cursed object would mean those words would forever mar her beautiful white, freckled skin.

Beautiful? Remus shaking his head he couldn't be thinking things like that when he didn't even know the girls name. He looked back down at her pale face, sweat covered her brow. He could tell she was in a lot of pain still. Her body violently jerking every so often. What the hell had this girl been through, who was she? How did she end up on the grounds? He had so many questions for the girl.

But the way Madam Pomfy hovered over her, he got the feeling she was in for a long painful recovery. One he could hopefully help with. He thought as he turned and left the medical wing with James and Sirius. Not wanting to be late for one of his classes.

Madison felt a cool liquid slide down her throat, her whole body felt like it was on fire so the small bit of relief was heaven sent. As the potion began to take effect, easing the burning of her nerves. She began to regain consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes meet very familiar grey eyes of a man who she knew to be dead. She slowly opened her mouth "Dumbledore?" her voice cracked, her eyes began to subconsciously tear up. One tear escaping and running down her cheeks.

This was the man she thought to be dead. The one who helped her muggle parents find Diagon Ally so that they could buy their school supplies first year. This man was like a grandfather to almost every student.

The grey eyes that never ceased to stop sparkling softened "My dear girl, you have been quite the ordeal. Madam Pomfrey has healed most of your wounds as much as she could. But it would seem...whoever did this heinous act left one we can not heal they...used a cursed blade I'm afraid your wounds will never truly heal." He motioned to her arm.

She frowned looking down at her arm, it still hurt, almost unbearably. As if Bellatrix was still carving the dreadful words into her arm. She knew the bleeding and constant aching feeling wouldn't fade for a while. "I know, I mean I know it won't heal...Bel...I mean the person who did this to me...made sure that what she did to me had a lasting effect, it was her goal."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their sparkle for just a moment but they held a look of pity. "You my poor child have been through quite a lot, but I must ask you a few questions. How did you get into the castle, it's impossible to apparate in the castle or even on school grounds." She frowned at his words.

She honestly didn't know how she ended up here. All she remembered was, Dobby saving them, the only thought running through her head was how much she just wanted to be at home. To be back in her bedroom at Hermione and her house. Tears tricking down her dirty cheek as the blade slammed into her chest. Breaking the time turner that laid hidden under her clothes.

Her eyes widened at the dangerous realization of how she had happened upon this time. She looked at Dumbledore to see if he possibly knew how she got there . But was waiting for her to open up to him about it.

"I had a time turner on, it must have been broken during...the fight it cracked and...the sand. I just...I remember being tortured...but I don't remember much else I'm sorry" she said simply she looked at him carefully. She didn't want to give him to much. Because the twinkle in his eyes had always been a dangerous thing. She didn't want to tell him how far ahead her time line was from his current one. Or that she remember her timeline. Because if he doesn't know that she knows what going to happen for the next almost twenty years maybe she could change things. Make sure Harry can grow up with parents. Save Sirius from his horrible death. There was so much she could fix.

Dumbledore smiled sadly "that's alright my dear girl. Well you will be recovering from the after effects of the cruicotus curse and you will have to come and get Madam Pomfry to look at your wounds. But I see that you are at school age. Most likely your sixth year am I correct? Did you to Hogwarts before? Or do you not remember how about we sort you? I'm sure you would much prefer one of the bed in the houses the in the medical wing" She smiled and nodded, she was already thinking about the resorting. The marauders were in this time period, when she had first arrived in this time she remember hearing Sirius voice. Sirius was dead in her time.

She had made her mind up, she was going to leave her house and become a Gryffindor. She would be a snake in lions clothing. When Dumbledore left and came back with some lose clothes for her to wear that were baggy enough to not touch any of her wounds. As much as Madison dreaded it, she had to ask for Madam Pomfry's helping getting dressed and standing. Her body was stiff, her muscles screamed at her. With some help she was now in an oversized sweatshirt and some oversized sweat pants that Madison had to roll up, just so she didn't walk on them.

Finally sitting in Dumbledore's office she watched as he flicked his wand and the hat floated it was down to sit happily on Madison's head.

Immediately after she heard the familiar voice of the old hat enter her head 'Intresting...very very interesting, indeed. I sense that you've already been sorted. But not in this time. In the future...what a very morbid future it is. But I see you are a Slytherien through and through. But that's not what you want this time around is it? You want to change the future.' Her eyes widen at what the hat was saying. Though she kept chanting in her head.

'Gryfinndor...Gryfinndor...Gryfinndor' the hat simply laughed at her 'I see, I can't sway you. Just know...if you truly plan to do what you plan...you will experience more pain and lose than anyone, for you are the only one who knows what is truly at stakes here. But you will not experience it in ways you might not be expecting...just know that.' The hat out one final laugh 'A snake in lion's clothing. I can't wait to see how this plays out'

The hat let out one final yell "Gryffindor!!!!" She let out a small sight of relief and a small smile. Knowing this was one small step in the right direction.

Dumbledore handed her some extra clothes he had with her new house colors. It was so strange seeing Yellow and red and not green and silver. Madison wasn't used to it at all. Dumbledore then spoke up clearing his throat not wanting to scare her away from her train of thought. "I'm giving you special permission not to wear proper school robes to class. Just in till you're wounds have had some more time to heal. Hopefully the baggier clothes will help with the healing." She nodded her head.

Dumbledore then proceeded to lead her to The Gryffindor portrait hole telling her the password. When she walked in she was overwhelmed by all the warm colors. The Gryffindor common room was nothing like the Slytherin common room. She now understood why Hermione never got home sick. It reminded her a lot of their living room back at home. While she was looking around distracted she had failed to notice Dumbledore saying his good byes, leaving her in the hands of one of the Gryfinndor Prefects. She looked up and meet the brown eyes of Remus Lupin. Her hazel eyes slightly widened when she swore they flashed gold at her. She smiled slightly at him. Preparing herself to meet one of her favorite marauders.


End file.
